wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Prince Swarm
Prince Swarm Prince Swarm belongs to Regalliity on Deviantart! I do not want you editing this page whatsoever please. If you see an error just tell me in the comments, and I will edit it myself. Please keep in mind this is in a timeline where Queen Wasp actually had children and is not going to interfere with the current and canon timeline Appearance Prince Swarm is a lanky honey-coloured HiveWing with black stripes trailing down from his neck to his tail, and also sports a barb on the end of his tail. He has a lion fur scarf wrapped around his neck and countless amounts of jewelry covering himself. Personality Prince Swarm has proven to be quite controlling in nature, and aggressive towards anyone who shows him disrespect (except for the Queen because he is not a "bug-brain") While he has these very prominent flaws, he doesn’t necessarily consider himself to be a bad dragon. He can usually prove to be a generally socially appropriate member of the HiveWing society just so long as he is not crossed. He can crack a couple decently funny jokes every now and then, but has a bit of a short temper which makes it sort of hard to socialize with anyone without it resulting in some sort of disaster. He sucks up to Queen Wasp though, knowing she is capable of killing him but in the back of his mind he assumes she probably would not do such a thing to him. Reading is frustrating to him because he doesn’t like that he cannot go up to the characters in the story and yell at them about what they’re potentially doing wrong, and usually avoids it. Family Swarm came from the bloodline of Queen Wasp. His mother being named Driver, and his father being named Goliath. He is reported to have no siblings, and was spoiled rotten by his mother as a young dragonet. History Swarm, being one of the more favourite grandsons of Queen Wasp herself, gets a lot of her old jewelry and usually takes it as a form of her respect and has never been seen without the full set. He has more or less become a spoiled child and hates it when he isn’t in control. He took part of his grandmother’s spirit and became potentially as or even more controlling than her. His mother didn’t help either, as he received constant showers of approval and treasures from ancient times from her as well. She was his favourite parent, and had a close relationship with her. His father usually just rolling over when it came to Swarm's mother’s decisions or orders around his instant family. One of his more treasured objects is the lion scarf he usually wears on weekends or social gatherings that he received from his mother personally. He refuses to have it get dirty and if it does, he will throw a tantrum or will legitimately attack anyone who might have been involved in getting it dirty. It is very precious to him and has a sentimental spot in his heart. As time droned on, he learned one scorching afternoon that his mother, Driver, was killed in an accident with a flamesilk SilkWing. Driver got flamesilk on her, and the hot silk burned her so severely that she was basically cooked alive. He was incredibly furious with this and grew a personal, deep-seated, and burning (no pun intended) hatred towards SilkWings, Due to how hard it hit him mentally. Practically controlled by grief and partially fear (though he will not admit it, he is scared of getting burned and having the same fate of his mother), he wants every excuse possible to wipe their existence out and now basically treats SilkWings like yesterday's casserole. He currently resides in Wasp Hive by himself but not including a couple SilkWing servants that he treats quite rudely but pays them kinder than how he acts. He is still able to be under the influence of Queen Wasp’s mind control, but is commonly excluded from the kinds of tasks she wants the other HiveWings to perform due to his positive relationship with her, which he is admittedly glad about. As he occasionally kicks around SilkWings and overall be overall a terrible dragon to them, his servants tread lightly with him, and anybody who has treated him with an attitude has been reported leaving the building with a couple scratches or bite marks on them. However, this only happens if he’s either in a bad mood or the SilkWing was feeling especially snarky towards him. His physical possessions have a soft spot in his heart, especially his lion fur scarf which he will protect with his life. Category:HiveWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Status (Royalty)